


Long Road to Healthy

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is totally reasonable when it comes to his lovers. Sure he’s protective of them but he isn’t possessive at all. And he certainly doesn’t have a constant underlying fear of them leaving him. (Maybe one day he will learn to express the fears in a way that doesn’t involve growling at anyone who so much as looks at them for too long).





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of the sequal to the Traid Big Bang… but it isn’t in Traid verse… so spiritual sequel? IDK. It can (obviously) be completely read on its own (and has some mild differences in world building to the Triad one) but if you want an idea of what came before it go read the Traid Big Bang I did. 
> 
> Beta’ed by the freakwiththewings. Who amazingly agreed to Beta this after doing the other Big Bang (seriously, wonderful human being). Any mistakes remaining are my own (and probably because I tried to fix something and only made it worse). 
> 
> Also shout out to gelbgelbgelb (on tumblr) who saved my ass by reading through this when it was like 2/3 written and helped me figure out what this thing needed to actually be semi-satisfying story. Without them this might not have even been finished. 
> 
> Art by the wonderful Jedicuties. Post to it on tumblr here: http://swevenzre.tumblr.com/post/155536202313/my-submission-to-the-swpolyamorybigbang-my
> 
> Pairing: Obianidala 
> 
> Warnings: possessive behaviour

“I don’t like how they were touching you,” Anakin said as the two of them returned to their rooms having managed to get the royal family of the planet to agree to supporting the Republic. They had been invited to stay the night, and, seeing as they weren’t expected back at the Temple for two more days, Obi Wan had graciously accepted the invitation to breakfast the next day.

Obi Wan sighed in response. “Anakin, they were only being polite.”

“They were touching you too much.” They had been. Anakin had to stand there saying nothing as both of the members of the royal family held, no _clung_ , onto Obi Wan’s arms as they talked to him, their hands moving further and further up as the conversation progressed. It was only that Obi Wan had told him not to say anything and let him deal with the conversation that he didn’t try and cut in to draw their attention away from his former Master. It was only that the alliance would be a significant boost to the Republic’s ability to bring a swift end to the war that he didn’t oh-so-politely remind them that there was someone else there as well.

“They were not touching me too much. They were touching me in the manner that is appropriate in their culture to signify a trusting relationship.”

“It was certainly signifying a _relationship_ of some sort.” Anakin doubted it was merely a trusting one.

“Anakin!”

“What!? I’m just saying they certainly weren‘t trying to touch me like that.” They had hardly touched him at all and, if anything, seemed to skirt around him for the most part.

“Yes, well, you were hardly giving them reason to trust you seeing as you were glaring at them as if you were my personal attack dog just waiting for a wrong move before you tore their faces off.”

“I was not glaring at them!” How could Obi Wan see him glaring if he was paying as much attention to the ruling couple as he had been? Which, really, had only made it all worse because despite the fact they were _clearly_ making moves on him, Obi Wan had done nothing to discourage them. Instead, he had given them his charming smile and returned all their compliments with equal measure, unlike how he reacted to Anakin’s affections.

“Anakin, I could feel your anger.”

“That doesn’t prove I was glaring at them.”

“Because in the few hours you have miraculously learnt how to not show what you are thinking with your expression?”

Anakin went to argue the point, but Obi Wan sighed and stopped, mere steps away from the door to their room.

“Anakin, I told you that we couldn’t – that I couldn’t allow for us to be together if it jeopardised our missions.”

“I didn’t jeopardise anything!” No. No this couldn’t be happening. He had, no they had, just managed to convince Obi Wan to try, just try, being in a relationship with them. It had only been a week. There was no way Anakin was going to let them do this. No way he was going to lose him so soon after he had just gotten him. Not over this. No way he was going to let a pair of overly-friendly royals steal Obi Wan away from him after he just got him.

“How can you know that Anakin? The treaty still hasn’t been ratified yet. They could still pull out, not agree to it because of a slight against them. You cannot let your feelings about their behaviour threaten something that could help save thousands of lives.”

“So I’m just supposed to stand there smiling while you whore yourself out for the good of the Republic?” Anakin knew he was being unreasonable. Somewhere deep inside of himself he knew that it was hardly an accurate summary of what had happened. However, he couldn’t help but think about how much further it could have gone. He couldn’t help but think of if and when Obi Wan would draw the line. He couldn’t help but compare his behaviour with them to how he acted around Padme and Anakin, still awkward and unsure, uncomfortable at their affections while at the same time easily accepting it from the _royal family_.

Maybe his relationship with them was just Obi Wan sacrificing himself for the good of the Republic. Him keeping the _Chosen One_ and an influential Senator close and happy and within the realm of his control. It was ridiculous. He knew how his ex-Master was like: easy with affection for those who had little connection with while struggling to show it with those he actually cared about it. Still, he couldn’t help the fear rising in him. He had to express it somehow and the couple flirting with his former Master, current lover, were the easiest targets.

Obi Wan’s expression hardened, and he quickly took the last few steps into their room. Anakin had little choice but to follow him, undoubtedly into a scolding or argument. Either way it wasn’t going to be pleasant. Either way he wasn’t going to let up that easily.

“Don’t you even try and tell me their behaviour was anywhere indicative of that. Don’t you dare try and tell me who can and cannot touch my _arm_ and try and equate it to prostitution. That was all it was Anakin, my arm or have you gone delusional as well as unreasonable?”

“Sure, this time it was your arm. But what if it wasn’t? And what about next time? And what would you have done if they had invited you to join them in bed? What would you have done then?” He had been waiting for it for the whole meeting. Waiting for their lustful stares to become words that couldn’t be passed off as polite compliments, for their grips to move from Obi Wan’s arm to somewhere else.

“I would politely decline of course.”

“Would you really?”

“Yes, of course I would. Anakin, what is this actually about?”

“When I touch you like that you flinch away,” Anakin said and reached out to grab Obi Wan’s arm only to have it snatched away from him, proving his point. “You let others run their hands all over you, yet when I try and hold your hand, suddenly you cannot stand touch. If you don’t want to be with us just say it and end it.” It would kill him, and he would hate it if it was the result. But he couldn’t be in a relationship where one party was forcing themselves to take part.

He watched Obi Wan clench and unclench his fists, shut his eyes, and take steadying breaths. “Anakin it isn’t like that.”

“Then what is it?” He needed an answer, a vocalised reason lest his own mind come to its own conclusions.

“Drop it Anakin.”

“No. Not until you give me a reason why.” He needed something. Some indication that Obi Wan actually wanted to be with him. Needed some explanation for the disparity between his actions.

“And what if you don’t like the reason? Will I have to endure another tantrum?”

Firstly, Anakin hadn’t been throwing a tantrum. Secondly, “I have to know.”

Obi Wan nodded and held out his hand. Anakin quickly grabbed it only to watch Obi Wan wince and tug it away. Anakin wanted to follow it, wanted to chase Obi Wan’s touch, but Obi Wan had pulled it into his robes and hidden from Anakin’s reach.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“What?” Anakin had a feeling he knew what Obi Wan was talking about. He desperately hoped he was wrong.

“This. It’s a terrible idea. You’ve just proven it with your antics in there. This is exactly the reason the Code forbids attachment.”

“What are you saying?” It didn’t sound like Obi Wan was saying they should break up, at least Anakin hoped that wasn’t what he was saying, but he couldn’t figure out any other option to fix the problem Obi Wan identified.

“I’m saying that every time we touch I get reminded of the fact I would do anything to keep you both safe. And I shouldn’t. Anakin, I shouldn’t want this.”

“But you do.” In a way it was a relief. Obi Wan wanted this and wasn’t just playing martyr to keep the two of them happy and loyal. On the other hand, Anakin hated the idea of the relationship causing Obi Wan grief.

“Yes,” Obi Wan said, and the simple admission calmed Anakin’s anxiety. “That’s why. With them, even if I did join them in bed, which I’m not going to do, there would be no risk but with this,” he moved closer, and Anakin found himself clenching his fists to resist the urge to reach out and wrap his arms around his lover. “I know this is dangerous.”

“Currently everything’s dangerous. I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re in a war.” He reached forward so his hand was gently gripping onto the side of Obi Wan’s arm. Nothing that couldn’t be considered friendly, and nothing the royal family hadn’t themselves done an hour prior, but still a physical connection between the two of them.

“Yes, and if anything that means we should stick more closely to the Code. This could blow up in our faces.”

“I don’t think it will.”

“How do you know that?” The words were a challenge, but Anakin couldn’t sense any anger in them. If anything, it sounded like Obi Wan was asking him for an excuse. Like he was asking for a justification to allow it to keep going. Well, Anakin certainly had experience in justifying keeping forbidden relationships.

“Because something that feels like this can’t blow up in our faces.” He moved his other arm forward and shifted them both so they were lightly wrapped around Obi Wan’s waist. Obi Wan didn’t push away, but he didn’t do anything to reciprocate it either.

Instead he gave a bitter laugh. “Something that feels like this is exactly the type of thing that can blow up in our faces.”

“Well, then, I have it on good authority that I have a knack for things blowing up in my face without ending up in catastrophe. I think we can handle it if it does.”  He moved closer so he was pressed within Obi Wan’s space. He waited to be pushed away, and when he wasn’t, he took the chance to gently cup Obi Wan’s face. His ex-Master raised an eyebrow at him. “You need to stop over-thinking this. If you want it, then that’s enough for now.”

Obi Wan relaxed, and Anakin counted it as a win. “And when it does blow up in our faces, I’m assuming you will take the blame?” It’s a joke. Obi Wan’s eyes told him so, and Anakin grinned.

“Of course, but if it doesn’t blow up in our faces I get to say I told you so.”

“If you must,” Obi Wan said, and Anakin hummed.

“Yes I must.” He leant forward, and for the first time Obi Wan met his lips halfway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you really have to go out with them?” Anakin asked, lying on Padme’s bed as he watched her work on getting dressed for a dinner arrangement she had. He had arrived back from his mission and headed straight to her apartment the second he was free only to find out that she already had plans for the night.

“Yes I do, now seeing as you’re here you can help me get this dress on.”

Anakin sighed but got up from the bed and went over to Padme. He had no intention of helping her, and instead caught her by the waist and pulled her close, his chin resting on the crown of her head after he pressed a kiss to it. “Or we could stay here, just you and me and no distractions.”

“What, and no Obi Wan?”

His arms tightened around her, and it was only after she gave a noise of protest that he loosened them with an apology that he muttered into her hair. He knew they were still tighter than before.

“No, no Obi Wan. He’s busy.” He knew he failed to keep the distaste from his voice.

“Ani?” His grip was loose enough that Padme could turn around in his arms. She studied his face carefully when she continued. “What is it?”

“Just drop it.” He knew he was likely being unreasonable and knew it wouldn’t go down well if he voiced his thoughts. Instead, he leant down to nuzzle at Padme’s neck, pressing light kisses to her delicate skin. “Just, I want to spend some time with you alone.”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous of Obi Wan spending time with me? We talked about this. You promised me.”

“It’s not that.” It wasn’t. He had thought it might be a problem. That he would be jealous of the two of them, would dislike the idea of sharing Padme with Obi Wan (and Obi Wan with Padme). And he had told himself he wouldn’t let them know should he feel it, had thought of ways to hide it from them so he wouldn’t risk losing either one or both of them over it. In the end he hadn’t needed to hide anything. He hadn’t felt any jealousy at the sight or idea of them together. No, it had been nothing but pleasant – watching the two people he loved the most love each other. He hadn’t meant for his deflection to lead Padme to such a thought. It was worse than the actual reality.

“Then what is it then?”

“It’s nothing. Just drop it.” He hid his face into her neck, but she stepped away, leaving him no choice but to either look at her or at the floor. He wasn’t sure which one would more betray his guilt.

“Ani. Tell me the truth. What’s Obi Wan doing?”

He knew he could try and lie to her. He knew he would likely fail. He also knew there was no way out of answering the question. When Padme set her mind to something she would stop at nothing to see it through. He knew that, and for the most part he loved the trait in her.

“He’s on a mission.” He watched the confusion cross her face and knew the cause of it. It was hardly the first time Obi Wan went on a mission without Anakin, and, while Anakin never liked not being there to watch Obi Wan’s back, he had never reacted in the way he had. He wanted to drop the conversation there but knew he wouldn’t get away with it. Padme would keep pressing him. He knew it was better to give the information willingly. “With Quinlan Vos. Alone.”

“Oh.”

Vos was Obi Wan’s ex, or at least a ‘close enough approximation of the term’. He was an ex and one with a close enough relationship that Obi Wan had mentioned him during the night where he and Padme had decided to torment Anakin by recounting tales of past lovers. He had been pretty sure they weren’t intentionally trying to torment him but he had still spent the night varying between angrily squirming and cuddling close to them in a desperate bid to keep them from contemplating returning to their former lovers.

“Ani, you can’t seriously think that just because they had been together in the past Obi Wan will do anything.”

“It’s not Obi Wan I don’t trust. It’s Vos.” Anakin didn’t personally dislike the other Jedi, he just had a lingering sentiment of distaste for him that had originated when he had first been brought to the Order. He couldn’t even remember the original source of it. After he had found out about his and Obi Wan’s prior relationship, he had decided the sentiment would just be there to stay and was glad his dealings with the other Jedi were minimal.

“You don’t honestly believe he will try anything while they’re on the mission together?”

“Nobody knows we’re together. I don’t see why he wouldn’t try to rekindle old flames.” The last words were said mockingly but Anakin knew that if he was in Vos’ position he would be testing to see if Obi Wan was open to the idea.

“And Obi Wan will say no,” Padme replied as if it was the simplest thing. As if there was no question about it. Anakin wished he had her faith. He wished he had the ability to trust the ones he loved completely. Wished he didn’t have the voice in the back of his head telling him they would leave the second a better option was available.

He closed the distance between them and pulled Padme into a hug, trying to forget his fear within her scent. It only reminded him of the fact Obi Wan wasn’t with them and was instead out in the galaxy somewhere with Quinlan Vos.

“I don’t want to lose him.” He muttered the words into Padme’s hair and half-hoped she didn’t hear them.

“Oh Ani,” she said, pulling away so she could look up at him. “You should have more faith. Obi Wan loves us. He won’t leave just because an old flame has returned into his life.”

Again he found himself wishing he had her faith. He supposed it came from their previous experiences. Padme had exes in her past as well; people who she had once been with that she had left behind for one reason or another. Anakin had only ever been with two people, had only ever imagined being with two people. He couldn’t imagine ever not loving them, ever leaving either of them, or having another in his life. He didn’t want to think of what would happen if they left him. He hated the idea, and feared the lengths he would go to in order to get them back or keep them from leaving.  

Perhaps he should listen to what Padme said. She understood what it was like having a previous lover better than him. Perhaps she was wrong.

Either way. “Stay home with me tonight. Please, just the two of us. I won’t think about it as much if I’m with you.”

“I can’t Ani. I’ve already promised that I would go out, and I can’t cancel at the last minute.”

“Please,” he begged. He didn’t care if it made him pathetic. He needed her. He needed to remind himself that she was his and he wasn’t going to lose her to an ex. He needed someone to ground him before his jealousy and fear consumed him.

“No Ani, I can’t.” She pushed his arms off her and moved out of his reach, turning around and grabbing hold of his hands when he went to follow. “I won’t be gone all night. It’s only for dinner. When I come back we can spend as much time as you need okay? It’ll just be the two of us. I can’t- I’m not going to cancel my plans, though, so either you help me get ready or you leave.”

He didn’t want her to go, but he didn’t want to have to leave either. He didn’t want to spend the night alone in the temple, his fears about what his two lovers were doing festering inside him. At least if he got to stay until Padme returned, he wouldn’t have to think about it for the whole night. At least he’d have one of them safe in his arms. At least he’d have something to distract his thoughts away from what Obi Wan and Vos could currently be doing.

He knew her dresses well enough (and could take instruction well enough) that he cut some of the time it took her to prepare. He then sat on her bed, definitely not sulking.

“Ani, I promise I won’t be gone for too long. It’s just dinner; you don’t need to look so sad.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and leaning forward so his face was pressed against the front of her dress. He hated the fact he couldn’t trust them in this. He hated that he could trust them with his life, trust them in doing what was best for the Republic and for the swift end of the war yet not be able to stop the all-consuming jealousy that they would leave him for someone else. He hated the fact that he knew they didn’t like his ‘possessive’ tendencies. Hated that he could potentially push them into the arms of another from actions in response to that very fear. “I just-“

“I know.” She saved him from having to find the words to explain. “You have to trust us though.”

“I do,” he replied despite the fact it was muffled into the fabric of Padme’s dress. He did trust them. It was the others he didn’t trust, those who would want to tempt them away from him. He feared what would happen if a better offer showed up. She didn’t hear him, so he let her break away and finish putting her earrings in.

 

* * *

 

 

Padme hadn’t returned home yet.

Anakin paced around the entry to her apartment waiting.

Maybe something had happened? Maybe there had been an attack and she was being held captive somewhere, and he wasn’t there to save her because he didn’t even know that an attack had happened.

Maybe he should go back to the temple; at least then he would be notified if anything had happened and he was needed (by either of his lovers).

No.

He couldn’t go back to the temple because then he would just spend the night thinking about the fact that Obi Wan was out with _Vos_ and could be getting up to anything. If he was needed they would comm him.

Plus, Padme said she would spend the night with him when she returned. He just had to wait it out. She couldn’t be gone too much longer.

He heard the door opening and it was only because he also heard the sound of laughter and conversation from the other side of it that he didn’t run over to greet Padme the second she entered her apartment. It was only because he heard the sound of other people with her that he stayed back where he wouldn’t be seen from the door as Padme said goodbye to whomever it was that had been there.

“Ani, are you still here?” she called out into the apartment after closing the door, and he was quick to step out from where he had hidden himself.

“You were gone a while.” He hadn’t mean for it to come out as an accusation like it did, but rather a statement of fact. Padme was back now, that as all that really mattered. “You said it was just dinner.”

“Yes. I know. I did, and it was just dinner, but then we got caught up talking and lost track of time.” She worked on removing her shoes as they talked, apparently unaware about the fact he had been alone and needed her while she was out.

“Who were they?” Their voices hadn’t sounded familiar, so he was pretty sure they weren’t Senators and that the dinner hadn’t been about political matters.

“Just some old friends. They’ve come to Coruscant for business, and we figured we’d take the chance to catch up while they were here.”

“What sort of business? Why have I never met them?” He realised he wasn’t giving Padme enough time to actually answer the questions as he asked them. He knew he was probably being unreasonable but he had to know about them and what they were doing on Coruscant in case it meant trouble. Or worse, in case they meant to steal Padme away from him (in case he was going to lose them both in one night).

“Just business. I don’t really see how what kind of business it is matters.” There was a firmness to her with that statement, and Anakin could read the warning not to push on it. It faded quickly though, and she sadly worked on removing the necklace she had been wearing. “And I want them to meet you. Obi Wan as well but I can’t. There is no way that I can justify them meeting you without telling them the truth, and I can’t trust them not to accidently tell someone.”

“I’m sorry.” He hated the fact they had to keep their relationship a secret. Hated it not just because he knew it pained Padme, and she was the one pained most by it, the one who most wanted people to know that she loved the two of them, but also because he knew it contributed to his own paranoia. He knew it made him scared of those who could steal them off him without ever realising that they were.

“I know, and I know it’s not your fault. Still, I wish I could have taken you with me. They would have liked you and Obi Wan-“ She winced and sighed before turning to look at him, a sad look on her face. “I’m sorry, I know I told you I wouldn’t be gone for so long.”

“I know, I’m sorry I tried to keep you away from your friends.”

“Apology accepted,” she said and held out her hand, indicating for him to take it, and pulled him close.

She fit so perfectly in his arms. Even with the unnecessary layers of clothing and jewellery that covered her, simpler then her more formal outfits but definitely fitting for an expensive restaurant, she still tucked into his grip, her head resting under his chin.

“I hate this,” he said, and she peered up at him curiously.

“Hate what?”

“This, the fact we have to keep it secret. The fact I can’t meet your friends because it might let others know that we’re together and get us into trouble. I hate that nights where I get to see you are the rarity not the norm. I hate that the three of us can’t just spend all of our free time together. Hate that Obi Wan and I have to make excuses to see you. Hate that I can’t tell Ahsoka about us despite the fact I think she suspects. And I hate that I can’t tell Vos that if he tries anything I’ll shove my lightsaber so far up his-“

“Anakin,” she hit him and gave an exasperated look.

“What?”

“You shouldn’t make idle threats.”

“Oh, it wouldn’t be an idle threat.”

Padme stared up at him for a second before laughing, and he grinned down at her.

“Don’t laugh. I’m serious about this.”

“Oh I’m sure. And have you told Obi Wan about your intentions to protect his honour?”

“I’m sure he already knows.” He hadn’t told her about the argument he had had with Obi Wan back when Obi Wan was only a new inclusion into their relationship. Hadn’t told her just how close they had been to loosing Obi Wan before they had even gotten a chance to find where he fit with them because of Anakin’s actions. He didn’t want to deal with her disappointment at it.

Padme’s face fell, and Anakin worried he had given his thoughts away, but she just rested her head against his chest and muttered. “I hate it too.”

He held her tighter and felt her grip onto his robes. “I hate that we have to pretend we barely know each other. I hate that I can’t take you both out to dinner without pretending it’s for some important governmental purpose. I hate that when everyone else brings their lovers to events I have to pretend I’m single. I hate that we can’t be a family.”

“We will be.” The words slipped out before he had time to think them through.

“How?”

“I don’t know, but we will. After the war. Once we’ve won and the galaxy is safe, we’ll be a family then. I’ll leave the Order if I have to.” He would be sad to leave of course, sad to put behind his position as Jedi and all the purpose for his life it gave him, but he would do it. Once he was sure people wouldn’t die because of him not being there, he would leave. He would find something else to do to fill his time and give him purpose when not spending it enjoying time with his family, enjoying _being_ with his family. The one he made despite everyone telling him he shouldn’t want it anymore.

“And Obi Wan?” Padme asked and that did put an extra difficulty on the plan. Obi Wan was inexplicably tied to the Jedi Order. He had been with them for longer than his memory went back. They were his family, or as close as he knew of one. “Will he leave as well?”

“I don’t know.” There had never really been much of a chance to talk about it, or more accurately, not much of a reason. Anakin knew what he hoped and wanted Obi Wan’s decision to be, but he wouldn’t put words into the other’s mouth unless he was sure.

“Ani-“

“No. We’ll figure it out.” He pressed a kiss to her head and hoped she would drop the topic. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if Obi Wan couldn’t bring himself to leave the Order. “We will figure it out and we’ll be a family. A real one. One that doesn’t have to lie about its existence to everyone. We will. I promise.” All they had to do was win a war. That was trial enough without thinking about what would happen after.

“Okay,” Padme said and kissed his cheek. “We’ll figure it out then. For now, we’ll just try and re-establish peace as quickly as possible so we can have the chance to no longer have to lie.”

“Exactly.”

“For now though, why don’t you help me out of this dress, and we can enjoy the time we have together right now?” Padme asked, and Anakin easily agreed.

It was an effective method of getting his mind off what Obi Wan and Vos could be getting up to at the very least.

 

* * *

 

 

“I cannot think of any reason for you to be sulking currently.”

Anakin wasn’t sulking. He was just lying on one of the chairs in the Jedi library, thankfully relatively hidden from the main part lest he incur Jocasta’s wrath for using the furniture as a bed, watching Obi Wan research something. He definitely wasn’t sulking.

Obi Wan didn’t believe him.

“Why don’t you go spar with Ahsoka? Surely she wouldn’t say no to the chance to train, and it will be a better use of your time then what you are doing currently.”

“I gave Snips the day off.” He had been sparring with her the whole day prior while waiting for his two lovers to return to Coruscant. She had seemed exhausted by the end of it, and he hadn’t actually planned on being free himself all that much the next day and so had given it to her off partly to keep her from trying to search him out. She was likely out with friends, or maybe one of the girls Anakin pretended not to notice her crush on, and wouldn’t want to be disturbed by her Master suddenly deciding to call her back merely to keep him occupied. Also she would know the real reason even if he tried to give another.

“Then surely there is someone else you can annoy while I try and research this.”

“No really. The only other people I want to spend time with are you and Padme, and Padme’s busy in a meeting with Senator Organa.” He hadn’t meant for the tone of the statement to be so bitter. He winced at the sound of the words as they came out but knew there was nothing he could do to stop them once they had already been given voice.

“I thought you liked Senator Organa?” Obi Wan asked, looking over at him, and as much as Anakin wanted his attention on him, he didn’t want it like this.

“I do, but I mean he’s still a politician.” Other than one very specific exception, Anakin never felt able to completely let his guard down around politicians. He always felt like they were trying to move the pieces and people’s opinions so as to better suit their goals. Even with Palpatine, who Anakin thought of as as close to a father he would ever get, Anakin never felt completely able to let his guard down.

“Need I remind you that Padme is a politician?” Obi Wan glanced around as if half expecting someone to walk towards them, and Anakin understood his nervousness. If someone overheard their conversation, it wouldn’t be hard to figure out the three of them were in a relationship together, despite rules otherwise. Anakin couldn’t help but enjoy Obi Wan’s nervousness though – it meant he thought the relationship different than most of his previous trysts. It meant he thought it was an example of forbidden attachment, not just a means to sate his lust.

“She’s different.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know – she’s not underhanded like the rest of them.”

“Ah. That’s right – and Senator Organa is the most underhanded of them all.” Anakin knew Obi Wan was only teasing him. He also knew it was his ex-Master’s passive way of warning him that he was stepping out of line. Too bad he had never been good at heading warnings - from Obi Wan or others.

“I still don’t like him. He’s too nice.”

“Yes well I think his ‘niceness’ is genuine. He is trustworthy Anakin.”

“I don’t like how friendly he is with Padme.”

“Oh Anakin, don’t tell me you’re jealous?”

“I’m not.” He was, and even he knew it.

Obi Wan placed the data pad he had been reading down, and Anakin knew it wasn’t going to end well for him. He watched Obi Wan walk over and tried to resist the urge to slink into his robes – it would only confirm his guilt.

“Anakin, you cannot be like this with every person that shows even a passing familiarity with us.”

“It’s not that.” He knew he had a habit of jealousy. Had a habit of annoying his lovers through negative reactions to those who seemed fond of them, especially where past histories were entwined. He couldn’t help it though. Couldn’t help but measure himself up against all potential competition only to find himself lacking. He knew he was lucky to be able to be with them. He couldn’t help but fear those who could steal them away from him. He knew he couldn’t explain it to them either, especially not Obi Wan who didn’t realise exactly how wonderful he was. “It’s just – they’re both politicians. It’d make sense, you know?”

Obi Wan gave him a look as if he was trying to figure out how to deconstruct his thinking. It wasn’t that hard to realise: Padme was a politician and so was Organa. She was pretty, and, while Anakin had never really thought about Senator Organa in such terms, he supposed he was as well. A relationship between them would make sense and likely would have gains for both parties. At least it made more sense than Padme staying in a relationship with him where she was forced into constant secrecy.

One of Obi Wan’s hands reached out to gently cup Anakin’s face, and Anakin leant into it. They were in a secluded part of the library, and it was unlikely that anyone would accidently see them like this without them having some warning first. It was the only reason Obi Wan would be willing to show even this level of affection outside of rooms where it was only him and his partners within. “Senator Organa is no nicer to her then he is me. Are you saying he wishes to seduce me as well?” Obi Wan asked, one eyebrow raised and face teasing.

“Don’t.” Anakin leant forward so his face was buried in the front of Obi Wan’s robes, and he wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist as if to prevent him from leaving. He knew he was pushing the boundary of what affection Obi Wan would feel comfortable being expressed in a still technically public space, but he didn’t care. He needed this. He needed grounding, something to stop his rapidly growing fears that both his lovers would be stolen from him by one person. He needed to stop it before it festered into an ugly emotion that he couldn’t be rid of no matter how he tried to will it away and made both his lovers recoil from him.

There was an awkward stillness that followed, and Anakin waited for Obi Wan to push him off and chastise him for being so reckless. He breathed in Obi Wan’s scent as he waited, trying to use it to calm his live-wired emotions and free him from his jealousy. He had found that being surrounded by his lovers’ scents and presences was more calming then any meditation he had ever been forced to endure. It made him feel more in control of himself and the Force than any of the methods taught to him.

Obi Wan didn’t push him away, and for that he was so grateful he could cry. Instead, a hand came to gently brush through his hair, and he felt Obi Wan’s light laugh against his face more then he heard it.

“Anakin. You really shouldn’t fret so much. Senator Organa is a married man and is completely devoted to his wife.”

“How do you know that?” He lifted his face, chin still pressed into Obi Wan’s stomach and watched Obi Wan’s face, looking for a lie.

“Because I’ve met her and talked to him about her.”

“When?”

“It just came up one time. Anakin, you need to stop seeing threats to our relationship everywhere when there are none. Neither Padme nor I are going to leave at the first alternate option.”

“I know,” Anakin replied and buried his face back into the front of Obi Wan’s robes. Logically he did know. Still, he couldn’t help but measure himself up against all the others who were fond of them, even passingly so. To measure his relationship with them against the relationships they held in the past or could in a potential future and find what they gained from both and if he was the better option for them. He tried to see if it would be better for them to go back to past lovers or perhaps look forwards to a new one. He couldn’t help the fear that grew in him after he saw the better options for them, the jealousy that made him clingy and irritable and desperate for validation that they would remain loyal to him despite the fact they were free to leave. Despite the fact they were able to fall in-and-out of love while he could never remove a person from his heart once they found their way in there. “I’m sorry.” For it all.

“I know,” Obi Wan said, and his hands ran a calming rhythm through Anakin’s hair. “This can’t go on though. It’s not healthy. For any of us.”

No. It wouldn’t happen like that. He wouldn’t let it. Anakin couldn’t handle the idea that the relationship might be ended over this, that his fears about losing them would be the very thing that would cause them to leave. He buried his face deeper into Obi Wan’s robes, pressed it firmly against his lover’s stomach so the tears he could feel welling up got absorbed into the fabric and didn’t stain his cheeks as evidence of his weakness. His arms tightened around Obi Wan’s waist, and he swore he heard a gasped breath at it. He knew he had been warned back when Obi Wan first joined the two of them, but he still refused to let it play out like that. He still couldn’t bare the idea now anymore then he had originally. “Please don’t. I can’t- I won’t do it again. Just please don’t end it over that.”

“I’m not,” Obi Wan said, his hand that was in Anakin’s hair moved to cup his chin and pull his face from where Anakin had hid it in his robes. “Something needs to be done about it, but I’m not saying that the solution is to end the relationship.”

“Then what are you saying?” He knew his jealousy bothered his lovers. He knew that no matter how he tried the fears still festered into possessiveness whenever he saw someone pay excessive attention to them. What other solution was there but to end it and free them from the burden of his jealousy?

“I’m saying that we cannot continue to ignore your behaviour, nor the emotions that clearly underpin it, and believe that it will fade away despite evidence to the contrary. Anakin, we need to deal with this. I don’t know what exactly that entails, but I know it is doing something more than just letting things continue on the trajectory they are on.”

“So, what are you saying should happen?” He still couldn’t shake the feeling that the solution that would be presented was leaving, or ‘taking a break’, or something else that left him cut off from the two people he could not bear to live without.

“I don’t know Anakin. There isn’t a precedent for this that I know of.” Of course there wasn’t a precedent. Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachments, so there should be no fear within them that their lovers would leave them. Anakin had put himself into a situation of uncharted territory and dragged Obi Wan into it with him - something he had already been well skilled at from their missions together. “We will just have to find what works ourselves.”

“How?”

“I believe that should be discussed as a group. Tonight, after dinner. I suppose will be as good of a time as any.”

“Okay.” He didn’t have much choice but to agree. He knew he had to fix it lest he risk it growing to a point where it damaged his relationship in a way that couldn’t be fixed. Or worse – made him do something unthinkable in a blinded rage because of a perceived threat.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you growling?” Ahsoka asked him as they watched Padme and Obi Wan say goodbye to the royal family. The battle had been long and hard, and really right then Anakin just wanted to get them back to the ship and rest, but he wasn’t about to interrupt. He hoped the Council would give him and Obi Wan some time off so they could recuperate in each other and Padme’s company.

“What do you mean, why am I growling? I wasn’t growling.”

“Oh, you were totally growling. Rex? Was Skyguy growling just then?” she asked, looking over at the Trooper flanking him on the other side.

“Yes. I believe he was growling, sir.”

“See? Rex agrees – you were growling. So back to the original question: why were you growling?”

“It’s nothing. Drop it Snips.” He did not want or need to be having this conversation with them. Not while his nerves were still on edge from battle. Not while being forced to watch Obi Wan and Padme happily laugh at some joke from the Prince they had just spent the last week held captive with as Anakin worked on getting them an opening to get out.

“Oh no. I am not dropping it. You are going to tell me why you’re all growly.”

“I don’t trust him, okay? I don’t know his motives.” Stressful circumstances had a habit of pushing people together. He knew that. If he was honest with himself, it was probably the reason he and Padme had first gotten together: stress and grief and the feeling that the only person who really understood was the one next to you at the time.

“Don’t trust him? You don’t think he orchestrated the whole thing, do you?” Anakin saw her hand shift so she could more easily grab her lightsaber should she need it. Rex’s hand shifted closer to his blaster as well.

“What? No. No, it isn’t that.” The Prince held no malicious intent towards either Obi Wan or Padme. It was the exact opposite Anakin was afraid of. But how could he explain that? ‘ _Yeah, I’m kind of dating both Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala, and am so attached to them that I am constantly terrified that they might leave me. Please don’t tell the Council.’_ He had a feeling Ahsoka suspected that he, Obi Wan, and Padme were in a relationship, but he wasn’t about to confirm it nor tell her exactly how much of a breach of the Code it was.

Ahsoka seemed to contemplate what he said for a minute as they watched Obi Wan and Padme talk. “Oh. I get it – you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.” He was, but if they knew that it would probably be a small step in logic to confirm whatever suspicions she held.

“He’s jealous,” Ahsoka said to Rex who apparently agreed with the statement. “You see, Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala are like _parents_ to my Master. He’s jealous that someone else is getting their attention.”

“Of course,” Rex said, and maybe if Anakin wasn’t so busy being _horrified_ at the implication then he would have heard the laughter poorly-hidden beneath the words.

It was a horrifying implication. Sure Ahsoka and Rex didn’t know, but Anakin’s true relationship with Obi Wan and Padme certainly wasn’t that of a child and parents. Plus, he had a mother. He never wanted to damage her legacy by trying to replace her and find new parents – pseudo or not.

“I’m not jealous.” And his voice _didn’t_ squeak when he said it.

“Sure you’re not,” Rex replied, and Anakin caught the humour behind the words that time.

“I’m not. If I felt like that it’d be Snips I was jealous of. Not some random Prince they just met.” It was something he had loved – how quickly Ahsoka had slipped in. She was like a daughter or sister to him, and he loved that his lovers doted on her just as much as he did. Also having their help made him less afraid of accidently fucking it up. He tried to push it from his mind and watched Obi Wan and Padme keep _laughing_ at whatever it was the Prince was saying. “Who apparently tells really funny jokes.”

“Oh you’re right Master – you’re not at all jealous. A person’s joke telling ability is definitely something one should be concerned about.”

Anakin gave Ahsoka a look, and she did drop the subject, although not without a snicker. He ground his teeth and tried to remind himself of all the rational reasons why Obi Wan and Padme wouldn’t leave him for a Prince that they had just spent a week with (he had longer history with them, and the Prince wasn’t even _that_ attractive, they both could do better). “Maybe I should go over there. See if they need me for anything.”

“I don’t think that is a good idea, General.”

“Yeah, and I did promise Master Kenobi not to let you do anything too stupid while he was gone, and this sort of seems like textbook Skyguy stupid,” Ahsoka said, her arms crossed. Wasn’t this relationship supposed to be the other way around with him chastising her for bad decision-making?

“When did he tell you that?”

“Before he left for the mission,” Ahsoka replied.

“Why?” Did he know something was going to go wrong?

“I don’t know. It isn’t the first time he’s told me that, and, I mean you are sort of known for stupid decisions.”

He knew he probably should be listening to her, but his attention was back to the trio talking on the other side. It looked like they were finishing up their conversation, and for that he would have been glad. He just wanted Padme and Obi Wan safe on his ship heading back home where the three of them could be alone together.

The Prince leant down and pressed a kiss to Padme’s hand and no. That was just unacceptable. “That’s it, I’m going over there.”

“No you are not,” Ahsoka said, standing firm where she was blocking his path.

“Ahsoka,” he said, trying to use his position as her Master to get her to move. 

“No. I’m not moving. We have just finished days of fighting. I am not having you start an inter-galactic incident over jealousy.” He would be proud of her picking up language from Padme if not for the fact that she was using it against him.

“I’m not going to start an ‘inter-galactic incident’,” he said and was pretty sure he could hear Rex snort from behind him. Traitor. “I’m just going to wish the best of luck to the person I helped _save_ from being held captive by Separatists.”

“No you’re not. You’re going to go over there and say something mean because you’re jealous that he’s getting their attention.”

“And I told you I am not jealous.”

“You are totally jealous.”

“I am not.”

“What’s going on over here?” They both turned to look at Obi Wan, who had apparently finished saying goodbye to the Prince while they were distracted. At least Anakin wasn’t the only one left looking like a guilty child.

Ahsoka recovered first. “Anakin’s jealous that the Prince was hogging your attention.”

“Was he now?” Obi Wan asked, his eyebrow raised, and Anakin knew they would be _talking_ about this later (when really there was much better uses of their time when they got back to Coruscant).

“I wasn’t jealous.”

“He was, and I was trying to stop him from going over and interrupting your conversation.”

“Really?” Obi Wan said, and Anakin silently cursed his traitorous Padawan for dobbing him in. “Well then, thank you for stopping him Ahsoka.”

“No problem,” she said with a grin that was entirely too cheerful for the brutal betrayal she had just committed.

“Well then, is the transport ready? I really would like to get back to the temple and… meditate the week off,” Obi Wan said, and there was a glint in his eye that told Anakin that he would definitely get a chance to be reacquainted with his lovers as soon as they were all free back on Coruscant. Which: score.

“It’s ready when you are, sir,” Rex said as Padme made her way over to them, and Obi Wan nodded.

“Then I suggest we head off. I, for one, would very much like not to see the walls of this castle for a little while at least.”

“I second that,” Padme said with a grateful smile. Anakin did momentarily beat himself up for not rescuing them sooner before it was forgotten in the fact that he had them both now and hopefully would be given some time off in which he could enjoy their company.

Also to think of a way to get back at Ahsoka for her betrayal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Anakin, my boy, come in.”

Anakin followed Palpatine into his office, despite the sinking feeling in his gut. He shouldn’t be there. He didn’t have time to deal with the Chancellor’s small talk or his requests to help him keep the galaxy safe. He knew he should care about such matters, and normally he would, but he already had enough on his plate without having to focus on small talk or trying to add on whatever task the Chancellor asked from him. He should be with Padme, trying to do whatever he could to decrease the discomfort the pregnancy was causing her. He should be with Obi Wan, watching his back and helping him take down Grievous. The war was nearly over, and, if Anakin was honest with himself, he was tired of fighting and the politics of it all.

All he had to do was last a little longer, and he could retire from the Jedi Order and focus on raising his kids. Padme didn’t want to leave politics, and Obi Wan was still undecided about whether he was going to follow Anakin in retiring from the Order. Either way, it didn’t matter, the three of them could figure out how exactly it was going to work out after everything had settled down. Anakin was just looking forward to being able to spend time with the people he loved and getting to be there as his kids grew up. He might even see if he could find out where Ahsoka ended up, see what she had made of her life outside the Order

“You called me here, Chancellor?” He hoped whatever Palpatine needed him for was unimportant, hoped it would be quick so he could return to helping Padme and worrying about Obi Wan.

“Yes, yes, I did. Please, come in, sit down.” Palpatine gestured to one of the chairs.

Anakin didn’t take the seat. He didn’t like sitting when he was nervous. Restless energy had a habit of building within him, and he could mostly keep it hidden while he stood.

Palpatine watched him but after a minute he continued. “I called you here because there is an important matter I must discuss with you. Something I can’t trust anyone else with. A favour.”

“Of course, what is it?” Despite his want to return to his lovers quickly Anakin wasn’t about to take the Chancellor’s request lightly. He would give it the proper respect it deserved. Even if he wasn’t to be a Jedi for much longer, he still owed a duty to the Republic.

“I’m afraid that the war has changed a great many people’s perceptions about a number of things. One of those things is the Jedi Order. I know they mean best and have spoken in their defence, but the general population and the Senate do not see it as I do. They have lost faith in the Jedi. Question their motives and what happens within the temple walls. There has been a push to pull them into the Senates’ control. To make them more accountable to the people. I am sympathetic to the Jedi Order’s position and their loyalty to their traditions, but I am also bound to my duty to the people. And the people are demanding that something is done. Do you understand the dilemma I am facing Anakin?”

“Yes. I do.” Anakin knew what it felt like to be torn between two competing loyalties. Knew how hard it could be to be trapped by the demands of one while emotionally siding with the other. At least he would soon be free from it. He would leave the Jedi Order and no longer have to worry about his feelings towards his wife and soon-to-be children being forbidden. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be in Palpatine’s position. Couldn’t imaging the pressure or responsibility.

“Excellent. I knew you would. It is why I picked you, after all.”

“Picked me for what?”

“To be my eyes and ears on the Jedi Council, of course. It will provide the people with reassurance that the Jedi are not simply acting unchecked without imposing any third party upon the Jedi who might not understand the background of their decisions. The Jedi Council have accepted; however, they do refuse to grant you the title of Master. Not to fret though, I’m sure they will grant it to you soon enough.”

“Oh.” In a way it was everything he wanted. A position on the Jedi Council where he could voice his opinions about how they handled matters. He could convince them to work on eradicating slavery from the galaxy.

On the other hand, he had his family to think about. Another impossibility that he had thought he would never achieve placed right in front of him as something he was about to have. A hope for a life not measured in battles and people lost, instead filled with being able to just peacefully spend time with the people he cared about. Having time with his lovers and _children_ be the norm.

He supposed he had to decide between the two. It wasn’t actually all that hard of a decision to make. “I’m sorry Chancellor. I can’t.”

“Why not, my boy?” Palpatine looked almost horrified at it, and Anakin felt guilty for saying no. He didn’t want to disappoint him, but he had to think about what he wanted now there were going to be his children involved. “Don’t tell me you are starting to believe what the Jedi Council say about you not being ready. You know I think they are underestimating what you are capable of.”

“No. It’s not that.” He knew the Council would never be satisfied with his decision. Especially not after he told them he was leaving the Order to raise the two children he conceived with his secret-wife. “It’s just… I’m not going to be a Jedi for much longer, and as you said it wouldn’t be right for an outsider to examine their decisions.”

“You won’t be a Jedi for much longer? Anakin, my boy, don’t tell me the Council has reacted to my proposal by kicking you out? I struggle to believe they would use such underhanded tactics.” There was something about Palpatine’s voice that made Anakin feel as if he was pleased with the concept of the Jedi reacting in such a way. He pushed it aside.

“No. No of course not. They haven’t said anything about it actually. I mean I’m leaving. Of my own free will. Once Grievous is dead and the war is over.”

“Why? I don’t mean to pry, of course, but I believed you wanted to be a Jedi. That it gave you the ability to help people despite your understandable frustrations at how they have treated you.”

“Yes. I did but-“ It was supposed to be a secret. Only Padme, Obi Wan, he, and a doctor knew about Padme’s pregnancy. They had planned for it to stay that way until Anakin felt able to officially retire from the Order and then they would have it go public. Still, it was only Palpatine. Surely he would understand the reasons for why they wanted to keep it secret and respect them. Surely he would be happy for Anakin and would understand why he couldn’t complete his request. “I’m not retiring because of that. I’m retiring because I’m going to be a father.”

“Going to be a father?” Palpatine seemed to consider the words for a few seconds. “And would I be correct in assuming that Senator Amidala is to be their mother?”

“Yes. How did you guess?”

Palpatine gave him a sad smile, and that wasn’t the reaction Anakin expected. He had thought Palpatine would be happy for him. He knew how much Anakin wanted a family. Palpatine should be… well, maybe not excited for him, but at least not depressed looking. “I have suspected for a while, my boy. I consider you like a son, so it is only right that I can tell when you are fond of someone. I had hoped, however, that it wasn’t true. Not because of the Jedi’s Code, mind you. You should know I don’t exactly agree with it. No, I had hoped it wasn’t true because of some gossip I have heard.”

“What gossip?” If it was someone threatening to go to the Council with the news that Anakin and Padme were together, then it was hardly worth concern. Anakin was going to tell them soon enough anyway. Surely Palpatine could come to the same conclusion, which meant the gossip had to be about something else. Anakin had a feeling he knew what it was. He feared being right.

“It’s probably nothing. You know how people can jump to conclusions based on the most innocuous interactions. Especially when one of the parties involved hold the reputation he once had. Still, I think perhaps you should know – just in case there is any truth to it.”

“Okay so tell me.” He had to know. He hoped it was something (someone) laughably ridiculous. Something (someone) he could brush off and go home to Padme and Obi Wan (when he arrived) and laugh over it with them. Laugh over the ridiculous things that some believe to be true. His mind quickly supplied him with a list of things (beings) that he wouldn’t be able to laugh off so easily.

“I suggest you sit first.”

“No. I’m fine. Tell me.” He didn’t want to sit and was frustrated enough (terrified enough) without Palpatine’s stalls allowing his mind to stew in its own fears.

“Oh alright. If you insist. There have been rumours that Senator Amidala was seeing Jedi. At first I assumed it was you, of course, and I did worry if you knew what you were doing, but I figured it best to leave it alone. Eventually though, which Jedi it supposedly was began to do the rounds, and well, I must say, I was surprised and disheartened.”

“Who?” He would kill them. Screw the fact it would distress his lovers, and that he had no evidence past gossip. He would kill them for trying to steal her away from him.

“Obi Wan Kenobi.”

Anakin felt the fire inside him evaporate in an instant. Obi Wan? Yes, of course he was with Padme. Anakin knew about that. The memories of watching them together had gotten him through many a long and boring mission. The gossip was true but nowhere near as horrible as his mind had supplied him. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Anakin, my dear boy, I know it is a lot to comprehend, and I am sure it is all just baseless rumour, but I felt you should know, especially with the possibility that she might not be carrying your children.”

The children? Sure, there was a possibility that they were Obi Wan’s but, Anakin didn’t care if they were. He loved them even if they weren’t genetically his. They were still his and Obi Wan’s children, regardless of their exact genetic father.

“No. I’m sorry Chancellor. I’m fine.” He wanted to reassure him that he knew about Obi Wan and Padme, but he didn’t. Obi Wan’s involvement with them was still a hard-pressed secret with whether or not he too would be leaving the Jedi Order more up in the air. Anakin understood, a lot of Jedi had died during the war. Obi Wan was reluctant to leave until he was sure that the Council and Order were secure. Anakin was leaving to look after their new family. Obi Wan was staying to ensure their old one did not perish.

“Are you sure? I mean, the idea of that breach of trust would understandably be a hard one to take on.”

“No. It’s just. I’ve realised: I trust Padme. She wouldn’t do something like that. Neither would Obi Wan.” They weren’t like him, sure, they could fall in and out of love with many, but the three of them had built something, were building something for both them and the children. He knew them well enough. They didn’t make plans of the kind they had if they did not see them through. It wasn’t like them to make false promises.

“If you say so, my boy, but I feel as if you might not be completely aware of your Master’s past reputation. You were only a boy at the time after all.”

“Thank you for your concern Chancellor, but really I don’t need to know.” He already knew from his forced-masochistic experience of listening to them both talk about past lovers, and the conflicting experience of them showing each other what they had learnt from said past-lovers using him as a teaching-aid. He didn’t need a reminder. “Even if he did have a reputation, he’s changed.”

“I fear you have too much faith in him.”

“If I do, he has earned it.”

Palpatine seemed frustrated at the response. “I do not understand your loyalty to him.”

Anakin couldn’t explain it without also revealing the truth of their relationship. So instead he just bowed his head. “I’m sorry I can’t help you Chancellor. I can’t even suggest another who could take the position.”

“Not even Kenobi?”

“No.” He knew it was selfish, but he didn’t want him tied to the Jedi like that. It would remove any possibility of him retiring to join Anakin and Padme and the children completely. “I mean, it is ultimately your decision and his, but I don’t think he would want to be given the task of being an outside reporter on the Jedi Council.”

“If you say so, my boy,” Palpatine said calmly, but the look in his eyes put Anakin on edge. “I will, of course, take your opinion into consideration.”

“Thank you,” Anakin said in want of something else. He hoped Palpatine wouldn’t ask the favour of Obi Wan, or, if he did, that Obi Wan would reject it. “Is that all you need of me?”

“Yes. For now. Go back to your Senator and child.”

“Thank you,” Anakin said and made to leave.

“And Anakin,” Palpatine said just as he reached the door.

“Yes Chancellor?”

“You will still be in Coruscant for a while yet? In case I need you for something else, you see.”

“Yes. I will be.” He would probably be on the planet more after he left the Order then he had been during the war, looking after his children while Padme worked to protect democracy instead of constantly being shipped out to battle.

“Very good. I will call on you if I need you. Do take care though my boy, I would hate for something horrible to happen to either you or your family.”

“Of course Chancellor. Thank you for your concern.”

Palpatine gave him a nod that Anakin returned before leaving the office.


End file.
